WWE Here Comes the Fame
by Parlandarish4E
Summary: I'm an asshole who likes wrestling and being an asshole. This is also my self indulgent self insert. So kindly R&R.


**A/N: I can't believe it. I really cannot believe it. Today is the start of my own self insert. This may not hold any significance to you. But, if you have talked to me or are Mistress , you would fully understand why this is unbelievable. This has literally been years in the making. I've written countless things that I haven't posted and secretly helped out a few writers here and there. But, now, in this moment I am starting an adventure. I'm not sure how to feel. So, please join my roller coaster ride of a 'career'.**

A hooded young man moved around a punching bag, punching with his right hand twice followed by his left hand once. He continued this motion until he had fully rotated the bag 6 times. Then, the young man stopped and jogged in place, looking like somewhat like Brock Lesnar. He stopped a moment later and stepped closer to the bag. The young man held the bag with one hand and brought his right knee to slam into the bag. He kneed the bag with growing intensity 29 more times before switching to his left knee and repeating. The hooded youth did 5 more 'reps' of this before shaking himself out. He turned to the ring in the middle of the gym and got in.

The young man walked over to one corner of the ring and placed each hand on a rope. He slowly lifted his body weight so that his feet were off the ground. The hooded youth kept it there for a few moments, then raised himself higher so that his feet pointed to the opposite corner. He took in a deep breath and raised himself even higher until his feet faced the ceiling. The young man breathed in and out slowly to regulate his breathing. Then, he started to perform ten 'push ups' on the top rope. After the tenth rep, the young man moved on the turnbuckle so that his back now faced the opposite corner. He inhaled and on the exhale let go of the ropes, crossed his arms over his chest, and crashed back first on the mat. This action was repeated several times.

The youth got up from his last bump and walked over to the rope. He was about initiate another workout when a yell caught his attention. The young man turned and saw Kenneth Anderson standing outside the ring. He removed his headphones and walked over, lazily draping his arms over the top rope.

"Kenny, my boy." The young man said with a mocking voice. "What can I do for you, bud?"

"You can cut the shit." Ken said not amused. He'd had to babysit this kid for a few months now to help him get ready for the main roster. But, damn was he irritating. "You ready for your debut, tonight?"

The young man scoffed and gave Ken a slightly patronizing look. "You know I am. It's time to show the world what I can do."

Ken let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. "Listen, kid. You're going to be working with one of the all time greats in this business and you will show him respect. Understand me, Lance?"

Lance pulled down his hood and his eyes turned deadly serious. "Let me ask you something, Ken. Do you think i'm a fucking idiot? Of course I respect the legends of this business. I don't respect you, however. Which is why I talk to you whichever way I want. Respect is earned and it goes both ways with me, you know this. Now, kindly fuck off."

Ken had a pissed off look on his face and he was about to respond, but Lance put his headphones back in. He was about to get in the ring and give him a piece of his mind before taking control of himself. This kid wasn't gonna go anywhere anyway. He just got lucky that management saw something in him.

Lance waited as Ken began leaving and turned to stare at his back. He knew he had a knack for being an asshole and pissing people off (which he enjoyed). But, there really was no love lost between him and Ken Anderson. Since they had met they had practically hated each other. Although, that's what made them good sparring partners. When they went at it, they really went at it. Hard enough to push each other's limits. Which honestly helped him improve massively in the ring. Plus, they were weirdly bonded by his potential success.

Later in the day, after finishing his workout and taking a shower, Lance arrived at the arena early. He had purchased an actual ticket to the show in preparation for tonight. Now, he had to do final adjustments and prepare. The wrestler encountered many staff members and received instructions as he want along. When he finally reached catering to eat something, he was wiped out mentally.

Lance sat down at a table with his plate of food and settled in to eat it. However, before he could take a bite, Ken snatched a chicken wing from his plate and sat down in the seat across from him.

"Ken, my boy, I see you made it to catering." Lance said brightly.

Ken shook his head and took a bite from the wing. "I really want to know how you ended up like this. You've never told me. Mom didn't love you enough as a kid?"

Lance chuckled at the notion and leaned forward. "No. She loved me too much. Maybe I was just born this way."

"God bless your parents." Ken said solemny before grinning slightly. The pair shared a brief laugh while they ate.

"Listen, Lance. You're gonna be working with a legend to start." Ken said seriously. "But, how well you do with it and the rest of your career and how far you go depends on you."

Lance finished his bite and nodded his head. "I know that. I get the opportunity of a lifetime at Backlash. I can put on a classic in my first Pay Per View ever with one of the greatest of all time. I want this. To be here in the WWE. This is it. My moment. I won't fail."

"I've seen how hard you've been working and how good you are." Ken said in a rare moment of sincerity. "You can do. I can see you doing great things."

"You still can too, Ken. You've dealt with a lot of injury, but you can still do it." Lance said with a smirk. "Until I finish you myself."

"Don't get cocky, kid." Ken said. "You still got a lot to learn before you step in squared circle with me."

"Trust me. I'll be more than ready for you." Lance slid out of his seat, scooping up his plate, and threw it in the trash.

"No you won't." Ken said confidently walking away

.

One of WWE's personnel, Lindsey, came and informed Lance when it was almost time for his moment. He couldn't deny that he was a little anxious as he waited for the tag match to finish. It was a mess of superstars, but the only one he was really focused on was Ricky Steamboat. Lance still could not believe he would be wrestling him. It was unfathomable to him. Never had he thought this would happen.

There was a sudden ring of a bell and he looked towards the ring. Ricky's team had won the match. Lance got up, easily slipping into character.

The arena stood and clapped as Ricky Steamboat's team celebrated. The legend was overwhelmed and grateful for all of the cheers. He couldn't stop grinning at it all. His teammates vacated the ring, so he could have personal time alone with the fans. Ricky stood humbled before the WWE universe fully embraced.

A figure in a black hoodie hopped over the barricade and quickly rushed the ring. He rolled in and clobbered Ricky from the back with a clothesline. The figure stomped viciously on the legend while he was downed. He dragged Ricky to his feet and placed him in an inverted FU hold. Then, the figure hit him with a Burning Hammer. He stared down at the legend for a few moments quietly, then looked up at the crowd. The figure slowly removed his hood revealing a young man of African American descent who had pitch black hair and cold brown eyes.

The young man unzipped his hoodie and dropped it on the mat before walking over to the ropes, motioning for a mic. He tapped it once to see if it worked and raised it to his mouth.

"Let me tell you people something. This man may be a legend. He may be one of the greatest of all time. But, he's not living up to either of those titles when he's holding up a spot for younger talents to shine through." The young man said quietly. "You see, my name is Lance Parrish, but you can just call me 'the Best'. Cause that's all you'll be thinking when you see me wrestle. That I'm the best. I've come here to prove my greatness starting with Mr. Steamboat here, who you can see is having a little trouble staying down. Here let me help you."

Lance grabbed Ricky and hit him in the face with the mic. He hit him a few more times for good measure and turned to face crowd.

"Now, that the distractions are out of the way." Lance said dismissively. "Where were we? Oh right.. What I just did here. Isn't some sort of attempt to make an 'impact' as some of you may say. It was me simply taking out a roadblock. It was me clearing the way for younger talent's. Ricky's Dream weekend is a nightmare that should have never happened. Last night was Wrestlemania and who has a match? Ricky Steamboat. A man who hadn't wrestled in 15 years. Someone who left the WWE when it was struggling to make it. That guy gets a match on the Grandest Stage of Them All? No, no, no. Not on my watch. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Lance squatted down so he was next to Ricky's head as a small trickle of blood flowed down it.

"Ricky, my boy. Try not to take it too personally. I was just taking care of business." Lance said patronizingly before standing up. Then, he stomped on the legend's head and rolled out of the ring. As he made his way up the ramp, an instrumental version of Monster - The Automatic played throughout the arena.

Lance stepped through the curtain and was swarmed by personnel telling him what to do next and where to be. He had a few minutes of downtime as the commercials came on. The newest addition to Raw entered the assigned hallway and ran into Christopher Irvine better known as Chris Jericho.

"You nervous?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"Not really." Lance said truthfully facing the veteran superstar.

"That's good. Getting nervous won't help you." Chris said charmingly and walked off camera as the various personnel finished setting up.

Lance watched as an employee counted down and began to walk down the hall.

Lance Parrish, the newly debuted superstar, walked backstage after his vicious assault on Ricky Steamboat. He had his hood down and the sleeves were rolled up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't a youngblood putting his nose where it doesn't belong." Chris Jericho's taunting voice said snidely.

Lance turned around and looked at the former World Champion. "Oh look who it is, Chris Jericho. How's the jaw, champ? Didn't know Mickey had such a killer hook."

Chris glowered at the youth in front of him. "If you think that taking Steamboat out was some huge statement, you're dumber than I thought you were."

"Trust me, Christina." Lance mocked. "If I wanted to make a statement I would of done something much bigger than that. It was child's play."

Chris stepped closer to the rookie. "Listen, boy, I don't think you know who you're talking to. I'm Chris Jericho, the best in the world at what I do. Ricky Steamboat is my business. Not yours. So, back down rookie before I put you down."

"No, you listen Chrissy. I'm gonna take care of Ricky by putting the old man down." Lance said scathingly and patronizingly. "You? I'll take care of you right now."

As soon as his sentence finished, Lance hit Chris with a left hook and a quick uppercut to the stomach. He headbutted the former World Champion and threw him into the world. Some security came over to break it up, giving Chris the opportunity to fire back with his own attacks. He chopped the debutee across the chest and elbowed him in the face. Both men were pulled apart and the guards tried to hold on to them. Lance broke free and tackled Jericho down.

Both men rolled back and forth trying to get the upper hand. They were finally pulled apart and the camera panned away from them.

Lance was happy with his first bit of work in WWE and headed to the locker room. He really didn't know anyone yet and wasn't really concerned with getting to know any of them. Lance didn't even have to look up as someone dropped down next to him. He already knew who it was.

"So, what do you think, Ken?" Lance said cockily. "Am I ready for prime time?"

"Well, tonight was a good start. But, you have to keep it up." Ken said seriously.

"Oh please. I can always keep it up." Lance said with a completely straight face.

Ken shook his head at the younger wrestler and got up. "There is definitely something wrong with you. Just be sure to be ready for tomorrow. Training never stops."

"Don't I know it." Lance said with a sigh as he packed away his things.

The locker room was barely half full by the time he finished packing. He looked up at the monitor and saw Vickie Guerrero head to the ring. This should be good. She announced the secret clause in her deal to be interim General Manager of Raw, that she could choose either brand to be GM of. Of course, Vickie chose Raw and gave Edge a rematch for the World Heavyweight Championship. Lance was caught off guard, when she suddenly announced that he would be facing Chris Jericho next week and Ricky Steamboat at Backlash. Ah. So that's how they're progressing the angle.

Lance threw his bag over his shoulder and left the locker room. He had nothing to do since he was no longer needed that night. Lance headed for the parking lot and pulled out his phone. He had no messages, but did have one missed call. WWE's newest addition failed to pay attention to his surroundings and ran straight into someone. He lowered his phone and looked down at the blonde woman on the floor

.

Lance crouched down to offer his hand. "Hey, sorry about that."

"It's alright." The blonde woman said accepting his hand.

Lance easily pulled her to her feet and stepped back. He was trying to place her face when her name suddenly popped into his mind. "What a second, you're Kelly Kelly or rather I should say Barbara Blank."

"I am and your the new superstar, Lance Parrish." Barbara said with a polite smile.

"I watched your match at Mania. My god what were they thinking having Santino win?" Lance remembering the moment vividly.

"I don't know. I was hoping they would give a new diva a chance to gain the spotlight." Barbara said disappointedly.

"Hey, you never know when your moment is going to come." Lance said with an understanding smile. "I mean look at me. I didn't think I would be here for a few more years. I know that I have a 'gift' in the ring and I can deliver a good promo. But, I thought that before I ever reached the WWE that I would have to become a wrestling god and be able to deliver whole speeches of dialogue off the top of my head."

Barbara nodded her head in agreement. "Wrestling isn't something I always wanted, but now that I have it. I love it. It's a massive part of my life and I really want to be good at it."

"Trust me, Barbara. You're good. Sure you could be better. Everyone could. But, you can do something really special I can tell. Just keep working at it. Your moment will come." Lance said supportively.

"Thanks Lance." Barbara said a smile and her phone started to ring. She pulled it out and when she saw the number, she gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry that's my ride. I'll see you around."

"See ya." Lance said with a wave and headed for the parking lot, ready to relax for the rest of the night.


End file.
